


Heichuu~

by sythavinne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental kisses, Armin Arlert is an angel, Eren is a lovable dumbass, Eren is also a drama queen but we love him, Fluff, How to even tag this, I thought I was gonna do an innocent one shot but Im a joke so, Jean has long legs lmao, Kissing, Levi and Armin are both hot for each other, Levi is horny, Levi is so tempted but he holds back (sort of), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, absolutely not my last, mentions of fondling lol, rivarmin - Freeform, same with Armin, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sythavinne/pseuds/sythavinne
Summary: Someone is bound to get kissed when someone trips. Or, Armin trips because of Jean’s long legs, and accidentally kisses the Captain on his cheek.And let’s be honest, we know that’s not enough!...But now that they quenched the thirst and put out the flames, the appetite was once more whetted. Both were hungry for more so they took the air out of the other’s lungs and  simply devoured the feeling....Starts out as very innocent, but come on! It’s Rivarmin! Nothing will stay innocent for long!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, armin/levi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Heichuu~

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired because of a fanart I saw on tumblr (I can’t find it again which makes me think I’m searching on the wrong tag lmfao) but here it is (from pinterest) so if anyone knows the creator, please tell me since I’m new to this fandom! Hehe! That’s all! Enjoy! Also, what a slut I’ve become for this ship, honestly! I’m tempted to write more.
> 
> Art: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/681732462320536537/

If you dare ask Levi whose fault it was, his answer would no doubt be Armin.

If you ask Armin, he’d absolutely say it was Jean.

Now, if you ask Jean he will tell you it was entirely Eren’s fault because he’s so dumb.

Eren will be too busy being mad at Levi because how dare he stand there and get kissed by Armin?! to answer the question.

...

It was nothing new for Levi to save the brats’ asses every damn mission, but being the angel that Armin is, he still wanted to thank his Heichou for saving Eren. A simple “thank you, Heichou” after the meeting when only a few people left was what he had in mind. 

What he didn’t expect was the meeting cancellation, the entire corps in one area, and Jean’s lanky legs sprawled out on the floor. Why did horses have such long legs?! Goddamnit! Oh, also the accidental kiss he gave his heichou after tripping over said lanky legs.

The entire room fell so quiet because of what happened and even Sasha stopped eating. What the hell just happened?! 

To some of the people who saw it, small grins or chuckles were shared. To those who didn’t notice, only the look of utter confusion was. 

A “What was that, Arlert?” And a “Why can’t you fix your horsey legs, Jean?!” Was heard at the same time which was followed by boisterous laughter, Connie’s probably the loudest.

Armin felt bad for blurting it out to Jean, but soon realizes that he deserved it after seeing the smug smirk on the guy’s face. Beside Jean’s currently annoying face was Mikasa’s confused one. What the hell exactly happened?!

Let’s backtrack a little bit...

Armin entered the hall filled with comrades and his other superiors. Erwin just told him that the meeting will be cancelled due to Hange’s injury after trying to capture one of the titans as a test subject. He decided to follow through with his plan of thanking the corporal after saving Eren (who was being an ungrateful brat, by the way— claiming that he can save himself). 

Everyone was there. Some were eating, some were resting, and some were tending to their wounds. Armin didn’t really mind. The task he had in mind was simple.

All he had to do was call out to Levi to grab his attention.

“Hei—“

And here comes Jean’s legs. Sprawled across the floor after a minor accident due to a gear malfunction, Mikasa and Christa seated next to him. His legs were long enough to reach the spot right in front of Heichou, and he just had to stretch them out as it was starting to cramp. How could he possibly know that Armin was sprinting in the exact same direction and will trip on his legs?!

“-chuu!”

His lips were still pouted due to the last syllable. The pouted lips came in contact with the captain’s now-blushing cheek. The soft kiss was placed just above his jaw.

Armin’s arms were flailing around due to the loss of balance, but he managed to control his lithe frame.

It was probably the first time Armin, or anyone at all, saw the captain’s cheek tainted pink. The sudden realization dawning upon Armin caused him to mirror his Heichou’s face.

It was followed by the captain’s question and Armin’s exclamation. The lack of reply from Armin had Jean coughing to hide his chuckles. The silence didn’t last long after Eren started to trudge towards both his best friend and captain while screaming the words:

“How dare you?! How dare you stand there and take a kiss from my best friend?! I will kill you!!!” As if it was Levi’s fault. Most of the people who saw it bursted into laughter once more, Connie’s still the loudest. Eren has always been the drama queen when it came to Armin.

“Need I remind you that it was your best friend who kissed me, brat?!”

Eren’s anger worsened while the sudden realization hit Mikasa.

“Was that why you were blaming Jean’s ‘horsey legs’, Armin? You tripped and accidentally kissed the captain?”

Everyone else who were confused earlier got in on the situation and a new wave of laughter echoed across the room.

“Hey it wasn’t a kiss!!! It was on the cheek! Besides, it’s still Jean’s fault!” 

“Why is it my fault? If anything, blame Eren!”

“And why is it my fault, horse face?!” 

“Armin wanted to talk to Heichou for saving your stupid self, again, dumbass! Besides, my legs were cramping!”

“Then it’s Heichou’s fault for saving me, then!!!”

“Do you hear yourself, shithead?”

“Enough!” 

Everyone looked at the blond boy with the still-blushing cheeks.

“It’s no one’s fault then. Why don’t we all just forget about it and move on?” He stated, with a charming and pleading smile on his face.

“Yeah, no.” Was Connie’s reply. The entire situation brought him such entertainment and no one’s taking that!

“To be fair, it is quite hilarious when Heichou is flustered.” Said Sasha. Only in a soft voice fearing that the captain might hear. The others did, though, and snickers were heard. Even Christa giggled softly to herself.

“What was that?!”

“Nothing, Heichou.”

Jean started laughing once more while thinking, to hell with it!

“Well, I will admit I have no regrets. First of all, a flustered Armin is a hilarious Armin. Second of all, Eren looks like a lost kid. Eren has always been ugly, but I’m pretty sure he never looked worse.”

“Fuck you, Jean! Fuck you and your horse face! Try fixing your stupid and dangerous legs! I hope you cramp even worse.”

“And you just made yourself look even worse than before. This is a great feat, idiot! But low blow, asshole!”

Armin was about to stop the fight between the two once more (he’s pretty sure both of them have a list of insults for the other— Eren probably has the longer list, though) when someone grabbed his wrist. The grip was firm, but gentle at the same time. 

Everyone stopped the chatter as well when they realized Levi just grabbed said wrist.  
Before it even registered in anyone’s mind, Levi started dragging Armin away slowly.

“Hey where are you taking him?!”

“You did say it was MY fault this entire thing happened. I do think we need to sort this shit out.”

Before anyone could reply the two small figures were gone.

“They are definitely gonna bone.” Connie really thought this was high class entertainment. 

...

Levi and Armin reached a deserted area. No one close enough to hear what they are talking about nor laugh at their flustered faces.

“Care to explain, Arlert?”

“Well, as you may know, sir. I was just planning to talk to you to thank you for saving Eren. And again, Jean’s legs happened to appear the exact same time i reached the place.” He replied after taking a gulp. He was so goddamn nervous, but he’ll make sure the captain doesn’t notice. He’ll try to salvage the situation as much as he could.

“Well, Hei—“

Another “-chou” was replaced with a “-chuu” as Levi closed the gap between the two of them. Armin would later swear that the moan that slipped out of him was purely out of surprise, to which Levi would only reply with a smirk.

It was a good two seconds before Armin recovered, and started kissing back. All his frustration after seeing Levi after every meeting coming back to him which added to the kiss. 

Levi’s hand slowly treaded his back, stopping just above Armin’s ass.

The kiss was, simply put, exhilarating. It was neither the spark and explosion nor the warm fuzzy feelings type.

It was the type of kiss that felt like drinking cold water after staying in a desert for a week. The type that was needy and aggressive, but also beautiful. Neither of them realized the longing they had for the other that was caused bu their invisibility gap.

Back then it was reluctant glances, soft and twinkling eyes, and thoughts about the other that they tried to ignore. A fire they tried not fighting.

But now that they quenched the thirst and put out the flames, the appetite was once more whetted. Both were hungry for more so they took the air out of the other’s lungs and simply devoured the feeling.

The hands that were reluctantly placed on Armin’s lower back was headed to grasp the soft flesh. Another moan after Levi shamelessly squeezed his ass cheeks. The urge to wrap his legs around Levi’s waist was strong. He knew the man would be able to handle his weight. He wondered what would happen if he did that. Would he be taken to his Heichou’s quarters? Would he be thoroughly fucked and satisfied? Or would he be loved?

Right now, this was enough.

“You probably don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do that ever since I’ve noticed your fucking glances, you tease!”

“Glad to know I got your attention, then.”

“Well, to be honest, you can also thank your ass. It played a big part, too.” To which Armin snorted.

“What is this, Heichou? What are we doing?”

The question that had been at the back of his mind surfaced, and there was no denying that Levi was taken aback.

“What do you want this to be?”

“I... don’t know. All I know is that I like you, and I was good with how we were before, but I knew there would be a time that it’ll just explode.” Armin admitted truthfully. Shy glances could only take you so far. Now that they’ve both had a taste of each other, it doesn’t look like either of them will be stopping soon.

“Then let’s see how this turns out. As long as you don’t go kissing others like that, and we’re good. Actually, scratch that. I’m tempted to just keep you to myself and never let anyone talk to you again, specially Jaeger.”

Armin let out a soft laugh at that. He didn’t expect the slight possessiveness of the captain, and he doesn’t really mind. In fact, he doesn’t mind at all. Actually, no. He likes it a lot.

“As long as you don’t go grabbing other’s asses like that, then alright!”

“I’m glad I took the blame for the situation earlier. If this always happened when I take a blame, Erwin would be forced to kick me out in just one day because of all the trouble I’d claim to have caused.”

Armin laughs again.

He decides to grab the chance and kiss his Heichou once more. Still, it was hot and heavy. Groans and moans were thrown around. The sounds that were made grew even louder as Levi placed his thigh between Armin’s. He grabbed the younger’s waist as the blonde strived for friction. 

The feeling was incredibly delicious and Levi knew that he didn’t want to cross the limit tonight. It’s not exactly ideal to fuck your young lover senseless in an open area after just admitting that your feelings were mutual. It doesn’t really paint a good picture.

His thoughts were interrupted by soft mewls coming from the younger, and he decided to indulge himself just a little bit more. His hands crawled from Armins waist to his hips and butt. Driving the younger crazy just by letting him hump his thigh. 

To think that they got to this point just because Eren was a dumbass, Jean had long legs, and Levi and Armin have always been hot for each other was astounding. Levi has no regrets, though, as the younger closed the gap between them once more, still riding the captain’s thigh while said captain fondles the younger’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I did well! I’m just happy to give some content to this ship. I feel myself burning in rare pair hell.


End file.
